


An Indulgence, At Last

by Kresniks



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, i don't know what to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresniks/pseuds/Kresniks
Summary: Once again, Ludger disobeys all of his orders to be with who he loves.No matter how short that 'forever' may be.





	An Indulgence, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This may include suffering but still, short and fluffy.  
> Ludger needs to be happy somehow.

Ludger knew it was reckless to stay in a fractured dimension, but like this, how could he ever leave?

This dimension’s own Ludger was long gone. What had happened to him, Ludger didn’t know, but he didn’t dare to ask; the careful way in which Julius spoke about him encaptured all the evidence that Ludger needed to assume that he shouldn’t ask about it.

Back in the prime dimension, Julius was long gone, and not only was Ludger left fighting in a position he had been backed into, but he had been doing it alone. That Julius was distant, and really, all Ludger sincerely wanted in his world was somewhere to laugh and eat dinner with his brother once again. The chances of such a menial situation ever taking place in the prime dimension again were next to none; would he even get to see him again before one of them died?

So why would he leave?

He couldn’t leave.

Upon finding Julius in their Trigleph apartment, not even a faint moment of surprise cast over his expression. Instead, a simple soft smile graced Julius’ lips as he opened the door to find Ludger standing right in front of him. It wasn’t the Ludger who had once been here, but it was Ludger.

“Finally. I’ve been waiting to see you again,” Julius said softly, gazing at Ludger’s confused but oh-so-very real expression with a great look of fondness.

“Why?” Ludger asked, quickly gathering that he really was dead in this world. Julius shrugged.

“Just knew I’d see you again,” he brushed off casually, and that was that. Ludger nudged himself into Julius’ embrace - his new dimension - and he didn’t look back.  
  
  


 

 

Ludger didn’t know, nor did he care, what the divergence catalyst in this dimension could possibly be. But he felt it. One thing was that there were less people around than usual; far too few to blame on migration or suchlike.

But he and Julius both knew that fearing death directly from divergence catalyst itself was unnecessary. They were living in a doomed, selfish dimension, and if the high rate of death and sickness was what let them have the entire port at Marksburg to themselves, then so be it.

They had their feet dipped into the murky waters there, their shoes and socks lying discarded on the steps. Making small splashes in the still waters with his toes, Ludger absentmindedly shifted his cheek onto Julius’ shoulder and gazed up into the grey skies. The clouds were heavy, and Ludger was painfully aware of how each shadowy cluster of them might shatter into a million pieces and take their world with it at any second now. He wondered, was Julius thinking about it too?

Maybe he was, but when he felt a kiss pressed just above his ear, and them the warmth of Julius’ cheek nestling into the top of Ludger’s head, he remembered that he didn’t care.

This world was all they had wanted, and when the time came for it to fracture, they would gladly disintegrate along with it.


End file.
